supersecretprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
February 3 attacks
The February 3 attacks (also known as February 3rd and 2/3) were a series of two coordinated terrorist attacks upon the New California Republic in the Angel's Boneyard and New California City by unknown assailants. The attacks lead to Vice President William Slater becoming the President of the NCR, and his following Kimball Act lead to the New Californian Civil War. Causes Second Battle of Hoover Dam The events at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam resulted in negative results for the Caesar's Legion, New California Republic, Brotherhood of Steel and many other large factions depending on the Courier's choices. It is almost certain that the attacks were acts of revenge from factions losing the battle. Reduced Military Strength Following the end of the Mojave Campaign, citizen approval was low, and the New California Army had began reducing their numbers, as many had completed their Tour of Duty. With the reduced military activity, many NCR outposts and settlements had far less units on patrol, and an act of terror would be much easier to stage. The Brotherhood of Steel's aggression had also come to a stop by the time of the attacks, which some believe was an attempt to reduce suspicion. John Barley Assassination Following the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, many citizens of Vault City could no longer trust the NCR, specifically Jane Rosen, daughter of Jim Rosen, the First Citizen of Vault City during the Vault City Annexation. As a result, John Barley was assassinated by unknown assailants, and Jane Rosen was immediately elected as First Citizen of Vault City. Rosen then attempted to secede from the NCR during the Vault City Crisis, but eventually was forced to remain in the NCR after troops were stationed around the borders. Some believe that Jane Rosen staged the attacks as an excuse to secede from the NCR and form the Northern Alliance Attacks Hall of Congress At 11:00 AM, Febryary 3rd, 2282, Aaron Kimball and General Oliver were in a small meeting with the NCR Senate, discussing further plans for the Mojave. Shortly after the meeting began, explosives were detonated on the back of the Hall of Congress, where the meeting was taking place. The back side of the Hall of Congress caved in, resulting in the deaths of Kimball, Oliver and many other members of the Senate. Emergency Services brought the bodies to the New California City Hospital, and Aaron Kimball was officially announced as dead at 1 PM, live on NCR Radio. Angel's Boneyard At 1:11 PM, shortly after the announcement of Aaron Kimball's death, a Nuclear Bomb was detonated in Northside, Angel's Boneyard, the seat of the Boneyard capital. This resulted in the destruction of most of Northside, including the NCR Mint, Boneyard State Seat of Government and Boneyard State Courthouse. Radiation spread along the district, and began spreading into Downtown, leading to many members of the Rippers becoming Ghouls. The survivors of the attack were evacuated to the Boneyard University, where they were given treatment by the Followers of the Apocalypse, and given free housing in New Adytum by the NCR. Vice President William Slater was then sworn in as President of the NCR at 3:15 PM on NCR Radio, announcing that he would prevent any attacks on that scale from happening again. Aftermath Immediately after the attacks, a full-scale investigation was launched, which is still ongoing today. In the weeks following the attacks, William Slater swore in the Kimball Act, declaring martial law on many major NCR cities. Soon after the Kimball Act was passed, Vault City and Klamath seceded from the NCR, forming the Northern Alliance and beginning the New Californian Civil War. Suspects The 2/3 investigations have lead to a large list of suspects, based on limited but trustworthy evidence. Caesar's Legion The primary suspects of the attack are the Caesar's Legion, as evidence suggests the attacks were an act of revenge from the events at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Frumentarii spies were spotted entering the Angel's Boneyard on February 2, 2281, and exiting New California City on February 4, 2281. They were subsequently detained and murdered by Ranger Barbara Pickering in a fit of rage while being transferred to the NCRPF. Neither Caesar nor Lanius have commented on the attacks. Brotherhood of Steel Evidence suggests that the Brotherhood of Steel were involved in the attacks, although it is unclear what role they played. However, it is universally accepted that the Brotherhood transferred the bomb to the perpetrators of the attack. This has lead to the continuing of the NCR-Brotherhood War, and most known Brotherhood facilities have been destroyed. Vault City Due to the immediate secession of Vault City following the attacks, many have predicted that it was Vault City who perpetrated the attacks, including many NCR government officials, such as Rog Rogerson. Many believe that Vault City staged the attacks as an excuse to secede from the NCR, as they had attempted to in the Vault City Crisis. Not much evidence has been conducted due to Vault City's high security. Mr. House Evidence suggests that Mr. House staged the attacks in an attempt to destroy the NCR, in order to reduce NCR influence in New Vegas or as a revenge attack. Evidence also suggests that Mr. House had recently completed a purchase with the Brotherhood of Steel for a large sum of money. Enclave Evidence suggests that the Enclave had recently purchased a nuclear bomb from the Brotherhood of Steel, but many remain doubtful that the attack was perpetrated by the Enclave. William Slater Some claim that it was William Slater himself who organized the attacks, in order to take control of New California and turn the republic into a police state, however, this is based on flimsy evidence and is not widely believed.